A leather-covered pad cover has been known as a conventional art which is disposed to cover an airbag folded and stored in a boss section of a steering wheel and includes a rupture-expected part to be ruptured to form an opening in the leather-covered pad cover for allowing the airbag to project from the opening when the leather-covered pad cover is pushed by the inflated airbag, a cover main body, and a leather sheet disposed on a surface of the cover main body. In the leather-covered pad cover, the rupture-expected part is formed by a groove extending from a back surface side of the cover main body into the leather sheet, and the groove is formed after the leather sheet is pasted on and integrated with the cover main body (see, for example, claims, specification, and FIGS. 1 to 12 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-145329).